The Cohens
by ocobsessedrachel2
Summary: 1, 2, 12 kids, one dog, two parents, one happy family. The Cohens. it's a cute piece. Check it out


**Disclaimer: Well Seth and Summer obviously belong to fox, but everyone else I made up, so I guess they all belong to me! Yahoo! (wow I never say yahoo, oh well)**

**Summary: 1, 2, 12 kids, one dog, two parents, one happy family. The Cohens.**

They had a fairly large family. Okay 'fairly large' wasn't a great way to describe it. Their family was **huge**. It wasn't his fault! Summer seemed to have a kid every time they had sex. Summer wanted him to have vasectomy. A **vasectomy**! God, that would like, hurt! Anyways, what was wrong with having a large family? Summer had always told Seth that she wanted lots of kids. Seth had done what he could to make her happy. He had given her loads of kids. Okay… maybe **too** many kids… but they were happy! All 16 of them! 12 kids, one dog, him, and Summer. One, **big** happy family. They were kind of like that family in the _Cheaper by the Dozen_ movie with Steve Martin; but also quite different.

They were well off, considering Seth's deceased grandpa had left his family with an enormous fortune of money, and had left his mother to run the company. Not to mention Seth's high paying job as a famous Hollywood director and Summer's 'daddy' money. Yeah, they were good. They had a huge estate in Newport, like they could ever really leave… for good that is. It was one of those homes featured in the 'top ten largest celebrity homes."

Seth and Summer weren't the only ones making money however. Their seven year old daughter, Madison Cohen -who would _only_ go by the name M, it was forbidden that anyone should hear her _real_ name- was a child actress. She had acted alongside famous actors such as Tom Cruise, Jonny Depp and many others.

It had not originally been planned for M to start up acting. It was actually a fluke the way it had happened. Three years back Summer and M (Madison at the time) had been strolling along Melrose Avenue, buying outfits to wear at their cousin, Lainie Atwood's christening. M, who at 4 was a clear natural beauty, had been spotted by a local modeling agency. They had told Summer that her daughter was simply _gorgeous_ and that she had to model for them. At first she was spotted in local ads for cute children's stores and toddler outfits. As people began to recognize her, Gap signed her on to model for their children's department and to be their 'Gap Girl'. Her commercials aired throughout North America and by then, everybody was wondering, who is that _adorable_ little girl? Her chocolate brown hair was curled in natural loose ringlets. She had dark, penetrating eyes, not unlike her mother's. Her nose was cute and small and her smile made hearts melt. Soon she became **M**, just as Madonna was simply, Madonna, and was signed on to do movies all over because- to Summer and Seth's surprise- their daughter was actually a really good actress. She had become the Dakota Fanning of the time (since Dakota, at age 26, was no longer 'cute' enough to be an actress).

Alright, so M helped them out financially as well, not that they needed it. They were probably billionaires, but were not the type of family to publicly go around, shoving it in other people's faces like Paris Hilton. They were a modest family who kept mostly to themselves; despite their famous connections.

So on to the rest of the children. The description can be given in just 6 words: they-all-look-the-same. Oops sorry, five. But it is true. Each of the Cohen children looks exactly like the other. Actually that is not _entirely_ true. M had a slightly more unique look to her, very beautiful and mysterious. And for reason that no one could _really_ understand, their nine year old twins, Justin and Elle had sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The rest of the Cohen kids teased that they were actually Ryan and Marissa's children who had somehow been swapped for Seth and Summer's _real_ twins. Or maybe it was just from Kirsten. Who knew?

So now for the rest of the children who all _do_ look alike. Jake was the eldest at 19. He was the result of something called a teenage pregnancy. He was also gorgeous. Inheriting his mother's wavy hair and his father's tall, thin figure, he was a complete mix of both parents, and one of the most popular guys at school, but not in a Luke-bad ass sort of way.

Obviously Seth and Summer had decided that if they already had one kid by the time they were 17, they may as well have another! So, one year later Cooper James was born. Once Cooper got old enough to realize that his _name_ was Cooper, he immediately forced people to call him CJ. There was something about the Cohen kids and their names. They always hated them. Cooper was now 18. He had his father to thank for his super curly, jet black hair and tall, slim body. CJ was quiet and sensitive, but could surprise anyone with a sudden burst of rage. Summer admits that she has no ideas where they come from. Everyone else disagrees.

Having two kids and all, Seth and Summer married on a private island in Turks and Cacaos at age 19. It was a small ceremony, nothing too extravagant. Just close family members and friends were invited. Jake and CJ stayed with Sandy and Kirsten for a week; while Seth and Summer stayed on in Turks, enjoying their relaxing honeymoon. After a week full of crazy sex, BAM, 9 months later Tyler was born. Tyler, thankfully, liked his name and did not force anyone to call him anything. But people usually ended up calling him Ty anyways. At 17, Tyler was _hot_. Hotter than Jake. He was like mega hot. Girls were all over him. But Ty was the sweet, gentle guy, not the player everyone expected him to be. He treated his girls like princesses, his charms winning over each one he spoke to.

After 3 kids at only 20 years of age, Seth and Summer decided to take a break for a while. They moved to LA where Seth (who continued to go to school ever while the kids were born) got his graduate degree in film. At age 21 he became the youngest director _ever_ in Hollywood. He produced several movies, his name becoming more known as the years went on. But his movie career was put on hold when baby Alexis was born- who of course changed her name to Lexi as soon as she could speak. Lexi was petit and a perfect replica of Summer. She was _always_ on the ball where the fashion trend was going and was always seen sporting the trendiest outfit in town. Daddy's credit cards were her best friends. She was just 14 but already the guys were chasing her through the streets- literally.

Christopher- Chris (obviously) was 12 and was the family surfer. So basically that was his life. School… surf… eat…bed. The cycle repeated itself. His description was similar to Jake's. It has been said; all Cohen kids look the same.

Olivia Grace was born on Friday, December 13th, 2013, therefore she had been convinced that she was cursed her entire life, and nothing would change her opinion. "Friday the 13th? It's like the most cursed day of the year! Chelsea says that if your _birthday_ is on it it's even _worse_." And blablabla. It went the same way every birthday. Liv semi lonerish except for her one friend Chelsea whose main hobby was fishing. Let's just say that her siblings preferred not to acknowledge her.

The twins were born on Seth and Summer's 10 year anniversary. The outsider twins. Ryan's 'so-called' kids. They didn't belong… but Seth and Summer loved them all the same. When the twins were born the Cohen's moved back to Newport purchasing their huge mansion. Seth drove back and forth everyday.

We all know about M. Perfect little M with her perfect little movie career. Too cute to hate but too self absorbed to love. She was a confusing little one with an abnormally large vocabulary.

Nine kids. Summer and Seth had planned to stop there. So Summer went on birth control. One crazy night the then 3 year old twins had decided to paint the house with their finger paint. Summer had one of her rage blackouts that we do not speak of. So she forgot to take the pill. She and Seth had sex the next morning. Good sex actually. They were obviously pros at it. So Summer had another kid. His name was Andrew. Cute 5 year old boy; curly hair, bright smile with dimples. Basically, the kid makes your heart melt. And FYI, no one called him Drew, because everyone hated that name.

Second to last was 4 year old Nicholas. Nick was a crazy little kid, not planned, just like Andrew. Let's just say that a lot of wine was involved on one new years eve. Chris likes to bring up the every new years that it was the night that young Nicholas was conceived. While everyone else gets completely grossed out, Nick just asks what conceived means; every time.

Last, finally last, was Sophia. Sophia, at 2, was quiet and beautiful. Her eyes, deep and mysterious and pearly white white. Soph being daddy's girl, was the last of the Cohen crew.

So there they are, all 12 kids, one golden retriever, Trevor, and Seth and Summer. One big, happy family. And really, they are. As much as she complains and as much as she whines, Seth knows that deep down, Summer loves their big family. Because they created them. 12, happy, healthy little children. And they are their own. And they love them.

**I hope you enjoyed this. It's a one shot. If you all want a story with these kids just let me know. I would love to have reviews please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
